yugioh5dzfanfuctionfandomcom-20200215-history
Dark signer battle chapter 40
GRERIMO DECK Grerimo deck monsters 1.Marauding Captain(1200 ATK/400/DEF) 2.Marauding Captain(1200 ATK/400/DEF) 3,Marauding Captain(1200 ATK/400/DEF) 4,Shadow Tamer" (800 ATK/700 DEF) in Attack Position 5,Makyura the Destructor(1600 6,bronze kinghts ATK 0 7.Obelisk the Tormentor(4000 ATK/4000/DEF)in Attack Position. 8.shadow knight atk 1500 9.sivler kinght atk 3000 10.black knight atk 2500 11."Warrior Dai Grepher" (1700 2200 ATK/1600 DEF) spell cards 1.The Seal of Orichalcos 2,Graceful Charity 3,The Warrior Returning Alive 4,pot if gred 5,wairor summon tarp cards 1.Hidden Soldiers 2.Card of Sanctityu 3.mirror force 4.dark mirror force 5.mirror wall 6.radiant mirror force 7.rope if life ALISTER DECK alister deck monster cards 1.Gorlag 1000 ATK/1000 DEF) its effect allows it to gain 500 ATK for each FIRE-Attribute monster on the field 2.KC-1 Crayton 1500 ATK/1200 DEF 3.Science Soldier atk 800 def 800 4.Cyber Soldier of Darkworld atk 1400 def 1200 5.Kinetic Soldier (1350ATK/1800 DEF 6.Air Fortress Ziggurat 2500 ATK/2000 DEF). 7.Spell Canceller (1800 ATK 1600 DEF sepll cards 1.The Seal of Orichalcos 2.Pot of Greed 3.Aetonix Flame 4.Fire Whip 5.Contagion of Madness took damge that the is haff your monster atk points 6.Junk Dealer 7.Sky Union 8.Toy Robot Box", discarding a card to Special Summon another 3 tarp cards 1.Royal Decree 2.Tank Corp 3.Soldier Revolt", sending every card in Seto's hand & side of the field to the Graveyard. 4.seal summon 5.seal decree YUGIOH 5D DARTZ MAN ON THE MOVE/JACK AKIZA HARD TAG DUEL CHAPTER 40 you have no idea what your getting yourselves in to,.:said Alister, soon you two will lose your souls,.said Grerimo what ever lots just get this duel over with,.said jack now your going to feel are power we lot you go first,.said akiza Alister the Bart girl with the plant deck is main,.said Grerimo fine by me i want took jack on any way,.said Alaster now be hold as play spell card like no other this card is old as time it self be holed the .The Seal of Orichalcos hihihihihi the magic in fused with this card existed long before you war Bron:.and now you feel it power for yourself as long my seal is out all my monster get a 500 atk point boast next i summon my Marauding Captain and this young man effect lots me summon another monster i summon Makyura the Destructor in def thanks to seal he gets ex 500 points now his points are 2100 but am not down next,.i play fusion sword blade now my Makyura the Destructor gets an ex 700 atk points next i play fusion Balder spell now my monster gets an ex 1,000 atk points next i play 3 cards faces down OK i think that will do for now i end my turn OK then it my move and i summon my Spell Canceller in attack mode next i play spell card Toy Robot Box,.now can summon 3 monster then i play Sky Union now by send my 3 robots to my grave i summon Air Fortress Ziggurat 2500 ATK/2000 DEF).:thanks to the seal he his atk points become 3000 now i will end my turn with 2 face down cards,.said Alister OK then it my turn.,said jack i play red demon return spell now by send the top 5 cards on my deck to my grave can summon 2 monsters n def then send them to my grave so i can summon burning Demon Dragon Red Archfiend in atk 3500 next i summon monster in def and i play card face down now go burning Demon Dragon Red Archfiend atk Alister Air Fortress Ziggurat and did forget to say that my monster hidden effect destroy all face cards on your side and destroy your monster if he i cant destroy him in battle this turn the!yelled Alister his his life points,.hi 7500 there more will that come form Alister but lot you off easy for now i end my turn with 3 face down card.said Alister wow jack get his new monster out all ready this awesome,.said Leo ya but some thing tell me grermio is up to some thing said Luna she right Leo i can sene there have some thing big planed but after there duel it are turn said Ashley hold on the 3 if you are,.not yet healed it to soon to duel said Bruno you don't have to worry about that Bruno we have hot tube that that can heal any one fast,said Leo what tooks 3 weeks will only took one day.said Luna so if you can help Luna Leo over to it then then 3 if us can be fully healed after today,:said Ashley will if if it dos what you say it dos then OK lots find then,,said Bruno it my move,.said akiza now sit back watch the show i summon my dark turner black witch next i play my spell card seal if black rose now i can summon level 3 monster in def now i dark tune my level 3 monster with my level 4 black witch "When the shadows are devoured by even darker shadows:,the curtain pulls back and reveals a world without light!now i dark Synchro Summon my dark black rose dragon atk 2700 next i play the spell earthbound mirror now i can had monster for my deck play on my side so i summon dark majestic dragon now tune my dark majestic dragon with my dark black rose dragon so now a new door opens to underworld i dark synchro summon,.:my dark majestic back dragon atk 3400 next i sit 3 cards face down now go atk Grerimo monster and did i forget to say that when attack your monster that my monster gets an ex 1000 atk points what ahhhh!yelled Grerimo as his life points hit 7400 you Bart your going pay for that i play my tarp dark vine summon now can took monster form your deck and summon it ,.and in return one your monster get destroyed you took 1,000 life huh what aghhhhhh!yelled akiza his her lie points hit 7000 now that your dragon out if the way i summon your Rose Tentacles now my new monsters get an ex 500 atk points and my tarp card his another effect by cutting my monster atk points down to 1,000 ,.i can atk you and you cant use any if your face cards this turn Rose Tentacles said grerimo no way aghhh!yelled akiza as her life points hit 6000 now this going be fun Rose tentacles tie your master akiza up with your vines you like plants don't you black rose wil then you have to like being tied up by your own monster now Rose Tentacles bound young akiza arms legs feet nice and tight with your vines!yelled gremrmo hi untie me darn it the vines are so tight i cant move i don't like being tied up no one gets way with calling me Bart yelled akiza o put sock in it Rose Tentacles gag akzia mouth up will you huh mhphpmhpmh!,.said akiza pull hers shoes socks off and sene your monster under the power if the seal the pain you feel form the vines are real get mad black rose i ant to see your power so can beat at your best akiza hits ground bound gagged in vines he cheating yelled Leo com down Leo you.,now akiza monster can do that but now it worse sene it on his side,.said Luna come on akzia you can pull throw,.said Ashley and Bruno i know you had tarp in your hand that wood stop my attack that way did the moves i did,,said grerimo that it yelled akzia brokering the vines you want see my real power will make sure you feel 10 times the pain in this duel no one gets way with tieing me up i play,. spell card monster reborn to re summon my dragon then play my tarp black ribbon i can destroy one if your monster you took damage if 2200 yelled akiza AGHHHHHH =!.yelled grerimo as his life points hit 5400 i end my turn with 2 face down cards and end my turn up way you little Bart you have no idea what i have planed for you first i play monster re Bron to re summon my monster you destroy now i summon my Shadow Tamer in def next play lighting force now i had ex 1,000 atk points on to monster i summon and now am going to summon Egyptian god Obelisk the Tormentor.shit he summon Egyptian god,.said Bruno akzia better do some thing fast and Ashley Leo your right,.said Luna.my new monster his 4000 ATK thanks to my spell card he gets an ex 1,000 atk points and do to the seal he gets 500 more points now Obelisk the Tormentor destroy akiza sene my spell,.2ND effect lots me by pass your monster said Grerimo not so fast i play my tarp card earthbound hunter now if am about took more then 500 life point i can summon monster who his 4,000 or more attack points out now i summon my earthbound god earthbound immortal rose king your monster cant save you my monster his 500 more atk points then yours dos,said grerimo that where your wrong my monster gets an ex 2500 atk points when your monster is stronger what aghhhhhhhhhhhh!no you destroyed an Egyptian god card!yelled Grerimo as his life points hit 3400 fine i play monster return now come back Obelisk the Tormentor next i play face down card and now i end my turn,.said grerimo will then it my move this going hurt jack as for what i have planed for you wont be around for long now i play 2 face downs will am at it,.said Alister now i play the spell card fire wipe now your monster is destoeyed and gets summon to my side as monster if fire now my burning Demon Dragon Red Archfiend get ex 500 points of to the seal and next i summon my Gorlag in.atk made and do to the seal he get 500 more points now go Gorlag and burning Demon Dragon Red Archfiend atk jack life points yelled Alaster hold on i play my tarp red demon reborn now i can stop your 2ND attack and took back my monster,said jack jack life points hit 6500 fine it wont mater as for what i have planed for you your not going to last much longer then seal will took your soul i end my turn with face down card.said Alaster its my turn i draw,said akiza now i plat 2 cards face down next i play monster in def now your going to feel my power i play black rose level now by sneding my hand to my grave i can destory all mosnters and face cards thart are out on your side said akiza you bart you think tha you can beat me yelled grerimo